Many products produced by manufacturers occasionally have to be repaired. Many owners are unequipped or otherwise unable to repair certain products. Such owners may depend on professional repair technicians to service or repair the owner's product.
The repair technicians typically repair products at a product repair shop. A repair shop has traditionally produced a repair order (RO) to capture a variety of information regarding a request for servicing or repairing a product. As an example, the captured information can include information identifying the product, the product's owner, the repair shop, the date of repair, and the type of repair or service needed or performed. The RO can exist in various formats such as a paper format or an electronic format.
The repair technicians working on different instances of a common product can be located in various locations, such that a first repair technician located at a first location is not aware of a repair made by a second repair technician at a second location. It may be beneficial, if the second repair technician could obtain information regarding the repair made by the first technician.